


The Way She Paints The World, I Want That In My Life

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And Lilith Sends Naughty Videos, F/F, Just filth, Lilith Gets A Cell Phone, Lilith Puts On A Good Show Too, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zelda Sexts Lilith, Zelda Wants To Eat Lilith Out, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Zelda gets Lilith a smartphone, and they sext while she is away at work.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	The Way She Paints The World, I Want That In My Life

“Who would’ve thought. The Queen of Hell with a mortal contraption.” Lilith spoke out loud into the empty house, her gaze on the device in her hands. Her latest gift from the Spellmans was a new iPhone, which she had been confused by at first. She sat with the freshly opened box on her lap, peering down at the device.

“So it’s like a mirror but you can also type on it?”

“Yes Lilith, it is  _ exactly  _ like a mirror. In fact, it’s like a mirror combined with a telephone.”

“Ugh, as long as it doesn’t make that Satan-awful ringing noise.”

“You can change the ringtone. You can even have your favorite song play whenever someone calls.”

“You mean I can have  _ any  _ song play?”

“Yes. Any song.”

“Wow! So, how do I work this thing?” Lilith held up the still powered off phone, peeling the plastic off of the screen. Zelda patted the couch next to her, and Lilith cuddled up to her. She showed Lilith the basic feature on the phone, how to make video calls, how to text, and how to take pictures. She even downloaded some games for her. By the time Zelda was done showing her, Lilith was already happily taking photos of herself with different filters. Zelda pulled out another small box and held it out to Lilith, when she finally put her phone down for a few minutes.

“What’s in here?”

“Open it and see,” Zelda prompted, nervously biting her lip. She looked on as Lilith unwrapped the small package, and flipped the box over. 

“It says it is a phone case—” Lilith gasped. “Oh! This is amazing! Zelda! Where did you get this? I love it! Look at the little horns on the sides! This is  _ perfect _ !” Lilith held the box to her chest and smiled. The phone case was bright red silicone around the edges, with a clear back. On the top sides of the case, two tiny devil horns stuck up. 

“Where did you even get this?”

“You’d be surprised what you can find on the internet,” Zelda replied, smiling when Lilith launched herself over to Zelda’s lap for a hug and kiss. 

“Thank you Zelda! I love it so much! I love  _ you  _ so much!” Lilith’s face was pressed into the side of Zelda’s neck, and Zelda snuck a hand under her armpit, tickling her. 

“Aaagh! Stooop!” Lilith cried, jumping to the side and falling onto the couch. Zelda moved on top of her and placed her palms flat on the couch, on either side of Lilith’s head. 

“You know,” Zelda leaned in close, tracing her lips over Lilith’s. “You can call me on the phone whenever you like...” Zelda traced the tip of her tongue back and forth over Lilith’s upper lip, before claiming her lips in a kiss. Lilith moaned into the kiss, lower back arching slightly. The new phone was soon forgotten as she went pliant beneath Zelda, fully enjoying her affection. 

It took Lilith very little time to become acquainted with her new phone. She kept it with her all weekend, scrolling through applications, playing games, and taking pictures of herself. She even brought it with her to the dinner table, and wasn’t scolded for it. Sabrina had something to say about it, of course, and Zelda scrambled to make an excuse for why Lilith was allowed to have her phone at the table. The back and forth fight between Zelda and her niece went unobserved by Lilith, who was very deep into a game of Candy Crush Saga. 

The weekend flew by, and eventually it was Monday morning again, much to Lilith’s dismay. Zelda got out of bed to get ready for work, disturbing the blankets and leaving behind a half-awake Lilith. Lilith’s hand reached over to Zelda’s still-warm side of the bed, on instinct, and she let out a sad whine. 

“Can I call you?”

“Hm?” Zelda dressed silently, her mind already on the issues that would await her at work.

“While you’re at work. Can I call you there?”

“Sure, but only if it is an emergency.”

Lilith wilted, and looked down at her nightgown-clad legs and Zelda’s heart clenched with love for her. Her hair was all mussed up from sleep and her face puffy from the pillow. Zelda walked over to Lilith’s side of the bed, the smell of perfume and shampoo signalling Lilith to her presence. She tipped Lilith’s chin up and looked into blue, bleary eyes.

“You can, however, text me. Any time, okay? I may take a while to reply, depending on the time of day, but I will reply.”

This got a smile out of Lilith, and Zelda gave her a kiss on her forehead, rubbing away where her lipstick left a slight smear. Zelda went to walk away but Lilith grabbed onto her hand.

“Wait!”

“Yes?” Zelda turned back to Lilith, concerned. Lilith simply held out her arms like a child, indicating that she wanted a hug. Zelda felt warm all over and wrapped Lilith in a hug, turning to press kisses against the side of her head as they embraced. 

“My sweet girl. I’ll be back home before you know it, and then we can do anything that you like.”

Lilith had a devious glint in her eye as Zelda gave Lilith’s arms a gentle squeeze before going across the room to the closet. She watched as Zelda stretched upwards, eyes drawn to Zelda’s waist and rear end, her dress gracing her curves perfectly. She blushed as she thought about the soft, milky skin the dress contained, skin that she had sunk her teeth into not even 24 hours earlier. Zelda’s crisp white collar barely covered the marks Lilith had sucked into her skin, light bruises purposefully placed just out of sight. Lilith was unable to keep a smile off her face, and Zelda got sight of the look on her face when she walked back over to the foot of the bed.

“What’s so funny?” Zelda asked, dumping out the contents of one purse onto the bed and putting items into another. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about last night, that’s all.” Another delicious blush spread across Lilith’s face, and this time it traveled down to her chest. 

_ Oh, she is exquisite _ , Zelda thought, scenes from the previous night flashing through her mind’s eye. It  _ had  _ been a good night, as almost all of their nights together were. Lilith had been more needy as of late, and Zelda was not upset about it. There was nothing she enjoyed more than lavishing her demon with love, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy, making her feel good. 

“It was a good night, wasn’t it?” Zelda smirked at Lilith who flushed even further, eyes quickly darting away from Zelda’s in case she saw the need in them. Zelda slung her purse over her shoulder and walked back to Lilith’s side of the bed. 

“I will see you later, sweetheart.” 

There was a sexual air to Zelda’s tone that didn’t go unnoticed by Lilith, and she leaned forward before Zelda even moved in to give her a goodbye kiss. Their kiss was brief, but still left Lilith wet and wanting. Zelda cupped Lilith’s cheek after the kiss, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the soft skin.

“So sweet…” Zelda seemed lost in thought before she dropped a kiss to the top of Lilith’s head and backed away. Lilith watched her leave the room, and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

Lilith stayed in bed clenching her thighs together, and a hand clutching at her heart for nearly half an hour, after Zelda left. All she could think about was how good her life was, and how much she wanted Zelda to ravish her once she got back home. Blue eyes bore into the ceiling, as Lilith’s mind filled with even more thoughts of Zelda. She reached out for her phone and looked at the lock screen, which lit up. Her screen displayed a photo of her and Zelda, Lilith curled up into Zelda’s side with a small smile on her face. Butterflies fluttered to and fro in Lilith’s belly as she unlocked her phone. She went to start a new text message and stared at the blank text box before quickly typing.

_ Miss you already! Can’t wait till you come back home. _

There was no response, and Lilith rolled onto her back, waiting. She soon heard a  _ swoop _ and saw that Zelda had replied.

**_I miss you even more. I can’t wait to have you in my arms again <3_ **

Lilith grinned and started to flip through her phone again, scrolling through different apps. She found herself sucked into another nail biting game of Candy Crush Saga, her attention completely on the game. Lilith played until all of her lives ran out, and her eyelids began to droop. She burrowed her face in Zelda’s pillow, drunk off of her scent. She started to dream of Eden, only it was her own, and Zelda was there. There was no Lucifer there to harm or hurt them, just her and Zelda in their own perfect, private paradise. A chiming noise cut through Lilith’s dream, and she found her dream self confused, before realizing it was her text message tone. Zelda had sent some more messages. Lilith sat up and yawned, eagerly unlocking her phone. There was a photo of Zelda’s face looking quite serious, with a view of her neck, white collar crisp next to her light auburn curls. Lilith zoomed in and could barely see the hickeys on Zelda’s neck, through the material of her collar. It sent heat to her belly, and she wished she could kiss Zelda.

**_Someone saw the bruise from where you bit me on my neck. Asked if all was well at home. I told them to mind their own business before I hexed them!_ **

**_Every time I touch my neck, I imagine you there, suckling at me._ **

**_And now I’m wet…_ **

Lilith nearly dropped her phone, hands shaking as she read the last text message. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, unsure of what to say next. She paced back and forth before setting her phone down. Arousal flared up in her belly, and she leaned forward, palms flat against the cool tile of the counter. With a frustrated sigh, Lilith turned on the sink and cupped her hands underneath the faucet. She washed her face and swished some water around in her mouth, eventually settling on brushing her teeth. Once she was cleaned up, Lilith decided on her next move. She moved to stand in front of the bathroom window, the warmth of the sunlight on her skin. Lilith unlocked her phone and went to the camera, swapping it to the front camera. She positioned the phone right in front of her chest and snapped the photo. Her freckled skin shone golden in the sunlight, and her nipples were showing through the nightgown. With a smirk, Lilith typed a message to go with the photo.

_ Can’t wait to have you back here with me. _

Off the message went, with a swooping noise. Lilith smiled and locked her phone, going downstairs to the kitchen to try to scrounge up some breakfast for herself. She got as far as putting on the kettle and a piece of bread in the toaster before her phone made a noise again, alerting her of another message. It was another picture of Zelda, this time she had turned her collar turned down, showing her bruised neck, the marks dark against her pearl-white skin. Lilith’s mouth got dry, and she barely had a moment to breathe before Zelda sent something else, a video this time. Lilith pushed play and saw Zelda sitting in her office, looking good enough to eat. 

**_“I am still wet right now, and I can’t wait to come home and taste you.”_ **

Zelda finished off the clip with a wink and a slow smile. Lilith all but slammed her phone down on the counter, trying to think of what to do next. She turned off the kettle and walked to the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sat her phone on the counter and pulled her nightgown straight up over her head, and hung it over the towel rack. Now she stood completely nude, her panties lost somewhere in the bed from the night before. Lilith picked her phone back up and turned the camera on again, making sure the camera was flipped to the front. She lowered the phone so that it was just above her breasts, teasing her cleavage, and snapped a photo. She sent it, and then typed:

_ Not wearing any clothes right now… _

Lilith saw three dots appear, indicating Zelda typing back.

**_Fuck me. Lilith, I’m not alone right now…_ **

Lilith was quick to flirt in response, already loving their banter.

_ I would love to fuck you. Right now, actually. Unfortunately, I cannot… _

Lilith took another picture, this time of her breasts, her nipples hard in the cool air. She sent the photo, off with another naughty caption.

_ I miss your mouth on me ;-) _

Lilith was starting to get worked up, for she really did miss Zelda’s mouth on her. She started to imagine Zelda bursting through the bathroom door and taking her right there, against the counter. She squeezed her thighs together and felt a gush of wetness between them. 

“Fuck.”

Her phone let out another ding and Lilith scrambled to see what Zelda had sent. Lilith bit her lip as she maximized the photo Zelda had sent. She was sitting in her office chair, black dress nearly blending in with the black leather chair. Her pale hand was buried between, up against her stockinged crotch. 

_ Might have soaked through my stockings thinking about you… _

Lilith’s stomach gave a lurch, wishing she could taste Zelda right then. She always tasted best when she was wet, and Lilith wanted nothing more than to lick her clean. Of course, she wouldn’t be clean for long once she started gushing all over the place. But then, Lilith would lick her clean once again. Simple. 

With a raised eyebrow, Lilith went back to her camera app, and held her phone up so that it faced her own naked crotch. She cupped herself and hit the “video” option this time, slowly rubbing her hand back and forth over herself. A sensual whine echoed in the bathroom, and Lilith blushed, slowing her hand to a stop.

“I am dripping already, Zelda. Please, I can’t take anymore.”

Lilith sent Zelda the clip and waited, now properly worked up. She backed up to the wall and slid down until her skin met cold tile. It was a jarring sensation at first, but eventually her body heat warmed the cool floor beneath her. Lilith had her eyes closed, was taking deep breaths when her phone vibrated and made a noise, indicating Zelda’s response. She took a deep breath in preparation for whatever Zelda sent. 

**_Oh sweetheart. You’re so ready, aren’t you?_ **

**_It’s too bad I’m not there to taste that sweet cunt of yours. I know you are soaking wet right now._ **

Lilith groaned and slid her hand between her legs, rubbing over herself once more. Zelda was right. She  _ was  _ soaking wet, and it was all Zelda’s fault.

**_Touch yourself, Lilith. I know you need it._ **

Another groan tore through the bathroom, and Lilith clenched her thighs together. Suddenly, she had an idea. Excitement thrummed in her veins, barely masking the arousal she felt. Her fingers shook as she typed, barely hitting the correct letters.

_ I’ll do you one better… _

Lilith included three purple smiling devil emojis at the end of her text, for good measure. She grabbed her bedroom slippers, pulling them close, and propped her phone up against them. With a few taps she was back in her camera app, phone at the ready. Lilith hit the red circle and sat back, looking up at the camera from beneath hooded eyes. Her heart was bearing a wild staccato, though she moved slowly. Lilith placed her hands on top of her knees as she brought them up, her feet now flat on the floor. She kept watching the camera as she spread her own legs apart, exposing herself, wet and bare, to the camera. Part of her couldn’t believe she was being this wanton, this  _ naughty _ . But she also loved it, and wanted to tease Zelda from afar. She began to circle ever so lightly around her clit, dripping folds on display. The hand that she had on the floor for balance went involuntarily to her breast. She began to squeeze at the soft flesh her fingertips seeking out her nipple.

_ “Fffuuucck”  _ Lilith said wetly, her breath coming in ragged pants already. She forgot about the camera, and imagined Zelda there in there in the bathroom, teasing her. Her mind imagined Zelda’s deft fingers playing with her glistening core, as she squeezed the tip of her own nipple.

“Zelda... _ fuck _ . Mmmn.” 

Lilith threw her head back against the wall with a loud  _ thump _ , temporarily stunning herself. Her momentary pain was forgotten almost as soon as it appeared, as Lilith began to work her way to her climax. She began to let out a noise, one that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a whine. She took her pointer and middle finger and slid them inside herself, and began to fuck herself in earnest. She was  _ so _ close. Lilith curled her fingers, pressing down deep inside of herself. Her head felt like it was going to break through the wall, the way she had it pushed back. But all of that went unnoticed as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Lilith cried out, everything temporarily going gray around her. The only thing she registered was the feeling of a deep, satisfied throbbing in her core. Lilith slid her fingers out of herself, the air cool where they were wet. 

“Fuck…”

Her legs were still spread apart, and she lowered them to the sides, unable to stay upright save for the wall behind her. With her dry hand, she covered her face, her breathing still returning to normal. Suddenly, Lilith remembered the video. She leaned forward, blushing when her palm met wetness on the floor, and tapped the phone to stop recording. With a few taps she sent the video off to Zelda and forced herself back to her feet. Once upright, Lilith slid her nightgown back on her still-tingling body, and washed her hands. Her phone buzzed just as she was cleaning the floor. Zelda had sent several messages in a row, Lilith’s phone buzzing a few more times in succession. When she unlocked her phone, Zelda was still typing.

**_Oh my darling..._ **

**_That was...that was absolutely amazing to watch. I hope you save some of that for me when I get home._ **

**_I haven’t breathed since I watched that video. I’m in my office watching it on repeat._ **

**_Only you could make me squirm in my seat without even being here. I am so wet right now, Lilith. So incredibly wet. Wish you could help me out with that._ **

**_Thank you for sharing that with me sweetheart. You are everything._ **

Lilith blushed, and went upstairs to their bedroom. She wanted to lie down for a bit, maybe do some reading. She always loved cuddling up to Zelda after sex; however, she couldn’t do that now, so the next best thing would have to be her pillow. Lilith went through their bedroom door, and heard a noise come from downstairs. Her eyes got wide, and her head whipped around. 

“H-hello?” Lilith’s voice shook, and she held her breath, frozen in her tracks. A shiver went through Lilith, and for a split second she contemplated hiding in the closet or under the bed. 

“Lilith?”

_ Zelda.  _

“Lilith? Where are you?”

Lilith heard Zelda’s voice get closer, and knew she was climbing up the stairs, as she heard the telltale creak of the 13th step.

“In here…” the words died on Lilith’s lips as Zelda rushed through the doorway, dropping her bag and coat to the ground.

“Zelda you’re home early! Is everything—”

Lilith was cut off by Zelda’s mouth on hers, kissing her fervently. Lilith sighed into the kiss, the current unfolding scenario her own perfect fantasy. Zelda kept kissing Lilith, hungry, as though she were trying to drink Lilith in. Lilith felt herself being backed up towards the bed, and let out a surprised “oh!” as her thighs hit the edge of the mattress. Zelda was relentless, her mouth moving over Lilith’s, tongue swirling around. Lilith eventually had to pull back to take a breath, for she was nearly ready to pass out from pleasure and a lack of air. 

“You beautiful,  _ beautiful _ creature,” Zelda whispered, brushing Lilith’s hair back from her face. Lilith looked up at Zelda with wide eyes, her mouth kissed-pink by Zelda, her lips slightly swollen. 

“I take it you liked the video, then?” Lilith said, breathily.

“I more than liked it. I  _ loved _ it. Seeing you fuck yourself like that, moaning my name.” Zelda kissed Lilith on the cheek, and then moved to nibbled on her earlobe. “The best part,” Zelda whispered, breath tickling Lilith’s ear. “...was seeing you gush all over the place, as you climaxed.”

“Really?” Lilith said shakily, her hands coming up to hold onto Zelda’s arms, just below her shoulders.

“Oh  _ yes. _ There is nothing I love more than watching you come.”

Lilith nodded in response, and looked up at Zelda, suddenly feeling breathless once more. 

“...which is why I am going to make you come again, right now.”

_ “Oh.” _

Lilith watched as Zelda backed up off of her and pushed her nightgown back up, glad to see that Lilith was still nude underneath. She spread Lilith’s legs with the utmost care, and crawled up onto the bed, kneeling between them. She pressed her nose against Lilith’s still damp core and inhaled. 

_ “Ohhh. _ Zelda…”

“Yes love?”

“I’m still sensitive...from earlier.”

“Good. That means it won’t take you long then.” Zelda gave Lilith a wink, which sent Hellfire straight to her belly. Lilith wasn’t ready for Zelda’s first lick, from bottom to top. She groaned, twisting slightly on the bed. Zelda gently guided her hips back down against the bed, and began to lap at her. 

“Mmmmn,” Zelda moaned as she licked at Lilith. She truly sounded like she was enjoying a good meal, pleased grunts and groans here and there around mouthfuls of Lilith. The sounds alone were enough to send Lilith over the edge, and she felt some liquid gush between her legs as Zelda continued to moan up against her. Zelda kept her licks up, increasing with fervor, and began to focus solely on Lilith’s clit. The demoness was panting in no time, the orgasm Zelda had promised her just on the horizon. She felt that familiar stirring of warm heat start up deep inside of her belly, and she could feel her orgasm starting. Lilith went stiff as she came, her mouth open in a silent scream, her face screwed up. She cried out when she hit the peak of her orgasm, and Zelda licked her through the entire thing. She didn’t know what was happening below her waist, just knew that she felt  _ amazing _ , and she wanted to feel like this always. Lilith sank down into the bed as her orgasm ended, and her hands shook as she reached for Zelda. Zelda immediately climbed up next to her, and kissed her. Lilith tasted herself on Zelda’s lips and blushed. 

“I hope I didn’t get your dress wet,” Lilith said, cheeks aflame.

“Who cares. I’m not going back to work anyway.”

“You aren’t?” Lilith lifted her head up slightly, looking down at Zelda. She usually  _ never  _ left work, unless she was ill or there was an emergency. Zelda rarely fell ill, and Sabrina had been behaving herself for once, not meddling in others’ affairs. 

“Are you sick?” Lilith sat up further, her eyes widening, palm cupping the side of Zelda’s face.

“No sweetheart, no.” Zelda turned to kiss Lilith’s palm, and reached out to cup the back of her neck. She traced her fingers through the hair at the base of Lilith’s skull, and smiled when the brunette sank back down to the bed, relaxing.

“I told them I had to go home, that I had an urgent family emergency.”

“It’s not Sabrina or Ambrose, is it?” Lilith gasped, and shot back up again. “Is Hilda okay?”

“Yes sweetheart. Bless you. Everyone is fine. I just had an urgent matter to attend to here.”

“Urgent?”

“Oh yes. Very urgent. You see,” Zelda traced her finger back and forth across Lilith’s lips. “My queen—pardon, my  _ girlfriend _ sent me a very naughty video. I needed to come home to investigate further, and have a taste for myself.”

“Oh.” Lilith settled back down against the bed, and scooted closer to Zelda. “Was it worth it, do you think?”

“I think it was most definitely worth it. There is no other taste in this world—or any other—that is like that of my love.”

A small smile formed on Lilith’s face, and she looked a bit embarrassed, albeit turned on. She reached for Zelda’s hand and began to play with her fingers, before eventually linking their fingers together. 

“So,” Lilith hesitated. “You came home to fuck me, then?”

Zelda felt warm all over, for she loved it when Lilith spoke like this. 

“Why yes. Yes I did. I also was also in need of your mouth on me, your warmth, your kisses, and your love. As a matter of fact, I don’t think I should have left the bed at all, to begin with.”

Lilith blinked rapidly, trying to dispel tears. “You missed me…”

“I always miss you. Even when I am in a different room than you.” Zelda reached out and placed her hand against the small of Lilith’s back, and rubbed back and forth. 

“I know I have been busy with work lately, and I’m so sorry, Lilith. I need to take a break, to slow down to focus on what is really important. You, that is.” 

Lilith smiled, and tucked her hands underneath her cheek. Zelda kept her hand on her back, and started to rub in circles. 

“I think about you all day, every day.” Zelda brushed a curly lock behind Lilith’s ear, and went in for a kiss. “I would be foolish to not cherish our time together, as much as possible.”

“I love you so much.” The words came out in a rush, and Lilith smiled, her eyes watering. A lone tear dripped down, rolling across the bridge of her nose, and landing on the soft comforter beneath her. Zelda wiped the tear away, seeing an entire universe of love behind Lilith’s eyes. Her heart clenched as she considered her own, overwhelming love for Lilith. 

“I love you too Lilith.”

Lilith gently pushed Zelda onto her back, much to Zelda’s surprise, and climbed on top of her. She laid her head down on the spot where Zelda’s neck met her shoulder. Zelda wrapped Lilith in a hug, and smiled when she felt Lilith kissing her neck. Lilith went silent, and Zelda assumed she’d fallen asleep. 

“Zelda?”

“Yes my love.”

“I’m hungry. Can we order a pizza?”

Zelda smiled, and rubbed her hand over Lilith’s back.

“Of course we can. Go and get my wallet from my purse.”

Lilith disappeared from Zelda’s side and returned, Zelda’s wallet in hand. Lilith tucked back into Zelda’s side as Zelda called the pizza parlour, and told Zelda what she wanted. Zelda ordered Lilith’s pizza, and ordered a side salad and garlic bread, and hung up. She turned her attention back to Lilith, kissing her.

“I’m so glad I ditched work to come back here with you.”

“Me too. This day has turned out to be perfect.”

Zelda’s hand slid up Lilith’s waist, and over to her breast. She squeezed the soft flesh, and whispered to Lilith.

“I think what would be even more perfect, is seeing how much more fun we can have before the pizza gets here. What do you say?”

“I say...that sounds like an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea snuck its way into my head after one of Miranda's on-set instagram posts. I think it was the one she posted in Zelda's outfit, wearing her combat boots. I totally could imagine Zelda sending Lilith something like that, teasing her from work. 
> 
> Anyways, I always get squirrely when posting smut, so I hope it was to your liking!
> 
> I'll have a new chapter of To Everything, There Is A Season out soon, and I am still working on the Mary's Hands Christmas oneshot. I hope you all are having a great weekend! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
